


Someday in the future

by Maoka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cheek Kisses, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Past ushisaku, Post-Time Skip, Pre-Slash, Rated T for swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29434539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maoka/pseuds/Maoka
Summary: "Come on man! Please? Just one date!""Why can't your cousin get his own dates?" He asked a little bit exasperated."I told you! He said he doesn't wanna date again""Then why would you think he'll agree to go on a date with me?""I don't. That's why I'm asking you to convince him"OrSakusa has a broken heart, Motoya tries to set him up on a date with Atsumu and Atsumu just wants to hold Sakusa's hand.Sakuatsu Fluff Week 2021 Day 1: First Times
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 84
Collections: SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021





	Someday in the future

"Come on man! Please? Just one date!"

Atsumu rolled his eyes as he considered hanging up the phone. But it would be useless. He'd see Motoya in three weeks when the EJP Raijin came to Osaka to play against the Black Jackals and he knew the libero would ambush him again.

"Why can't your cousin get his own dates?" He asked a little bit exasperated.

"I told you! He said he doesn't wanna date again, after that thing with Ushijima..."

"Then why would you think he'll agree to go on a date with me?"

"I don't. That's why I'm asking you to convince him. Listen, he took a real bad hit and he refuses to admit it but I know he's still hurting, the guy was his first love and all. Look, I'm not asking you to marry him, just one date to show him that moving on is possible and that maybe, meeting someone new is okay".

Atsumu sighed. He didn't even know Sakusa very well. They'd only met a couple of times at the All Japan Youth Training Camp and that time Inarizaki had lost the final against Itachiyama on their second year. But apart from that, the guy was a complete stranger. All he could remember was that he was tall, with curly black hair and always wearing a face mask. Not exactly Atsumu's type.

But... the pain from getting your heart broken by your first love was something Atsumu could relate to.

It wasn't as if Atsumu had been in love with Kita-san at the age of 17. He just had a crush on his team captain. A big crush. Okay, he had been a little bit in love, but who could blame him? Kita-san was calm, smart, mature and always talked in a monotone voice. In short, he was Atsumu's polar opposite. And maybe that's why he had liked him so much.

Osamu had advised him against it, but the day the third years had retired from the Volleyball club two days after their loss against Karasuno, Atsumu had ran after his now former captain and confessed his feelings. Kita-san had politely listened to him before bowing and apologizing for not returning his feelings. 'That was okay' Atsumu had thought while looking at the retreating back of his first love. It wasn't as if he was expecting any other outcome anyway. But that night, when he came back home, Atsumu had slumped over his bed and cried against his pillow trying to muffle the sound of his sobbing. He had cried for hours until he'd felt his eyes physically hurt. He wasn't expecting Kita-san to love him back. But he had hoped he would.

"Atsumu? Are you still listening to me?" Motoya voice resonated against his ears bringing him back to the present. Atsumu shook his head as if to dissipate the memories from his 17 year old self. He sighed. He knew he couldn't heal someone else's broken heart, but he could at least try to offer his friendship to Sakusa, if he wanted it.

"Alright then. I'll do it. But ya owe me Motoya-kun!"

Two hours later Atsumu was already regretting agreeing to it. Motoya had given him Sakusa's number but Atsumu was still looking at the screen on his phone feeling somewhat scared to press the call button. Atsumu usually didn't get nervous when asking someone out on a date, but there was something about Sakusa in particular that intimidated him. There was no way the guy would agree on going out on a date with a person he barely knew. It was stupid. This whole situation was stupid. Motoya was stupid.

But he had made a promise and Atsumu wasn't gonna run away like a coward. Motoya was his friend and he needed a favor. If Sakusa ended up being the huge asshole Atsumu suspected him to be - and there was a high chance of him being right -, then he wouldn't have to see him ever again. From what he'd heard from Motoya, Sakusa was currently studying in college, so their paths would likely never meet again.

Feeling the palms of his hands slightly sweating, Atsumu pressed the call button and waited until Motoya's cousin picked up the phone.

"Hello?" answered a deep voice that Atsumu hadn't heard in years, if ever.

"Umm... Hello?" Atsumu's voice wavered a little.

"Who's this?" the voice on the other end replied with impatience. Apparently, the other guy wasn't too keen on talking to strangers on the phone.

"Uhh... this is Atsumu. Miya. ... Miya Atsumu" he facepalmed himself. Gosh, he felt so stupid. "Umm... we met years ago at the All Japan You–"

"I remember you. What do you want?" 'Tough audience' Atsumu thought.

"I heard yer coming to Osaka in three weeks and I thought maybe we could grab a cup of coffee while yer here... If ya want".

Silence.

"Did–" - Sakusa cleared his throat. "did my cousin say anything?"

Atsumu winced.

"Uh. Well yeah, he mentioned ya might need a friend and–"

"I'm going to kill him."

Atsumu could relate to the feeling of feeling embarrassed because of you family member's fault. He could still remember how he'd wanted to die when Osamu casually mentioned in front of his group of friends in middle school how he'd still wet the bed. Sometimes. But this was an entirely different matter. Motoya hadn't mentioned all the details, all Atsumu knew was that Sakusa had a broken heart and that he could try to help him with it.

"Yer cousin is just worried about ya. Listen, I know it's annoying going out on a date with a guy ya barely know but I'm a real catch ya know? Ya probably won't find a guy who's more handsome than me in all Osaka. Hell, maybe even in all Japan. - He could hear Sakusa huffing on the other end, but Atsumu wasn't holding back this time - Plus, I don't know if ya know this but I'm still playing volleyball so I've got great ass and thighs."

"I know."

Atsumu blinked.

"What?"

"T-that you still play volleyball I mean." Sakusa stuttered.

"Oh. Yeah."

"You became the Black Jackals' starter setter this season, right?" Atsumu could feel his lips stretching into a smirk.

"Oho? What's this? Has little Kiyoomi-kun taken an interest on me?" Atsumu's awkwardness had vanished away the moment Sakusa had stuttered, leaving space for his true personality to come out.

"Not you Miya. Volleyball. I'm doing research on professional teams so I can decide which one to join after I graduate next year. That's why I'm going to the game." Atsumu's curiosity piqued at that. He didn't know Sakusa was still playing volleyball.

"Oh? So yer interested in joining the V League? All the more reason to meet me then. I'll tell ya all the juicy gossip ya want."

"I couldn't care less about that Miya." Sakusa replied but Atsumu could notice his tone was lighter.

"So? What do ya say? It doesn't have to be a date Kiyoomi-kun. We can just sit and talk about volleyball. It will appease yer cousin and he'll stop pestering me about it." he could hear a quiet laugh on the other end. It made Atsumu feel a little more at ease, knowing the guy had somewhat warmed up to him.

"Yeah, alright" Sakusa answered after a few seconds of silence.

The Jackals had lost against EJP Raijin in three sets. There hadn't been much to do. Suna and the other middle blocker managed to stop most of the spikes before the ball managed to cross the net and Motoya saved the ones that did. Atsumu was crazy tired, his limbs protested after the excruciating exercise. He wasn't in the mood for a date, all he wanted to do was to take a shower and pass out on top of his bed, but after seeing Motoya talking to his cousin on the bleachers when most of the people had already left the stadium, had made him change his mind on the spot. Long gone was the lanky teenager with a mop of black hair Atsumu remembered. The man standing in front of the libero was tall and skinny but his features made him look more distinguished. His trademark mess of curls had disappeared and instead, the guy sported a carefully stylized undercut with the rest of his curls dangling on the left side of his head. He was wearing a long dark gray coat and a burgundy turtleneck to go with it.

He looked amazing.

Atsumu ran all the way to the showers and got dressed in record time. He didn't want to leave Sakusa waiting for long. What if he regretted it and ended up canceling their date? There was no way Atsumu was gonna let that happen. They had been texting each other during the past three weeks, nothing too personal, just Atsumu sending him pictures of whatever he was having for lunch that day or a picture of Bokuto spiking a ball that he'd taken from the sidelines during a break. Sakusa usually replied after a couple of hours and his responses were short, but he'd never asked him to stop texting him. And that morning, Sakusa had even sent him a picture he'd taken from the train window during his ride to Osaka. Atsumu wasn't expecting them to start dating each other, but he hoped that maybe, especially if Sakusa ended up joining the V League, they would become good friends. After all, Atsumu had discovered the guy wasn't a total jerk. Yeah, okay, most of his comments were sarcastic and blunt, but he could also be polite and Atsumu had also discovered he loved puppies. That had been unexpected and kinda adorable.

Atsumu met Sakusa right at the gym entrance, after greeting each other they started walking to the small cafeteria Atsumu had chosen. Since moving to Osaka, Atsumu had been on a couple of dates and he knew a couple of places, but he usually ended up taking them to a nearby bar or somewhere crowdy. However, his gut told him that maybe Sakusa wasn't the kind of guy who would appreciate being taken to any of those places. Plus, he'd promised coffee the first time they'd talked and Atsumu was gonna keep his word.

"And how about the Green Rockets?" Sakusa inquired after his last question had been answered.

"Oh, Azuma? Nah, ya won't like it. I heard that guy Goshiki likes to be on the spotlight all the time. He's got a big ego, I'm telling ya. Ya won't want to be on a team with him. Plus, they've got Kiryuu, they don't need another outside hitter."

Sakusa hummed while he took a sip of his coffee. They'd been talking for around fifty minutes and they were both on their second cup.

"If I'm being honest Omi" Atsumu hadn't noticed the moment 'Kiyoomi-kun' had turned into 'Omi' and 'Omi-kun' but he wasn't going back to calling him by his full name now that Sakusa hadn't complained. "It'll be easier for ya to join a team that's nearer to yer home. Joining the V League means adapting to a lot of new changes and it's better if yer surrounded by a place ya already know."

"Is that why you joined the Jackals?"

"Nah. The team was doing pretty bad at the time. Thought I could lend them a hand and prove all they needed was a skilled setter like me. And I was right."

Sakusa huffed.

"And yet you call others out on their big ego."

Atsumu smirked.

"I'm just telling ya the truth."

Sakusa sighed and leaned back on his chair. He looked outside the window as he muttered.

"I'd rather not join the Adlers."

Shit. Atsumu had been so engrossed in their volleyball talk that he'd entirely forgotten about the reason he was on a coffee date with the man sitting in front of him.

"About that, Omi–"

"I don't want to talk about it Miya if that's okay with you. Besides, Motoya is exaggerating. I'm fine. Really. "

Atsumu didn't know Sakusa enough to know if he was lying or not, but if he didn't want to talk about the subjet, then he wouldn't force him to do it.

"And how about the Black Jackals?" - Sakusa asked, returning to their volleyball talk. "What can you say about them?"

"Ha! Really Omi? The Jackals? In yer dreams! I still have to beat ya to get my revenge on what happened in high school. I haven't forgiven ya, ya know?"

"The time Itachiyama won against your team at the finals?" Atsumu nodded "That's silly. It was years ago. Plus, I can still beat your ass while playing for the same team."

"Oh? And how would ya do that?" Atsumu leaned forward placing his chin on the palm of his hand while grinning. He knew he was shamelessly flirting but he didn't care. Over the past hour he had decided he liked Sakusa enough to do so and the other guy didn't look uncomfortable either.

"I bet I'm better at scoring more service aces than you in an official match.

"Ya'd wish! I've been practicing ya know? By the time next season rolls around I'll be able to do a jump floater. Can ya do it Omi? I don't think so."

"I don't need to. I can do a normal jump serve and still be better than you." Atsumu laughed. He'd never suspected Sakusa to be this competitive.

"Yer pretty damn confident College Boy, but I think yer forgetting the most important part."

"And what is that?"

"That I'm a top tier setter, who won't set for just anyone. Ya might be playing for yer college team but even if yer a good player and got yer freaky wrists, a regular _'good player'_ ain't enough for me."

Sakusa looked at him while placing his cup back on the table.

"That's where you're mistaken Miya, I'm not just a _'regular good player'_ , I'm the best. And from what I saw today, your team could use an outside hitter who can actually score, maybe I can join and prove a skilled player like me is all they need" Sakusa grinned as he quoted Atsumu's words. Atsumu looked at those pitch black eyes filled with a challenge as he felt his heart beating rapidly in his chest. Nothing made his adrenaline pump up as much as a good challenge. He smiled.

"I'll tell ya what Omi. If ya can prove yer the best, If ya become the MVP or something like that, then I'll set for ya in the Jackals but otherwise..." Atsumu shrugged feigning indifference.

Sakusa smirked.

"You're on, Miya."

After talking for a few more minutes, they both decided they didn't want to go back home yet. Atsumu asked Sakusa to go with him to the movies and Sakusa agreed but not before making it clear that he wasn't seating without sanitizing their seats first and Atsumu agreed with a shrug. Once they came out of the movie theater, Atsumu took Sakusa on a walk around town. He was tired and wanted to go back home to sleep until noon, but he wasn't ready to say goodbye just yet. When he'd first agreed on asking Sakusa out on a date, he hadn't been expecting to have so much fun. Talking to Sakusa had been unexpectedly easy and being on the receiving end of his smirks and sarcastic comments had made Atsumu's heart skip a beat or two. Maybe he was developing a degradation kink.

He had been eyeing Sakusa's right hand for a while now. He wanted badly to hold the spiker's hand as he guided him through the shops and streets but he didn't know if the gesture would be appreciated. After all, he'd promised him that this wasn't a date. Just two regular guys talking about the sport they both loved. And getting coffee. And going to the movies. And walking around. For several hours.

"I don't want to bring it up" Sakusa said interrupting Atsumu's maelstrom of thoughts "but my train leaves in an hour and I need to get to the train station."

"Oh! Shit, yer right!" Sakusa had to go back home. To Tokyo. Where he lived. Atsumu had been having so much fun in their non-date that he'd forgotten about how the other guy didn't even live on the same city as him. He was now regretting telling him to not join the Black Jackals. "Yeah right, of course." - Atsumu lowered his head. Sakusa remained silent for a couple of minutes before saying.

"You know Miya? I'd wish you' hadn't been such a coward and had taken my hand. I would've liked that" - Atsumu looked up, feeling the redness creeping all the way up to his face. "You're not as subtle as you think you are" - Sakusa grinned before looking away.

Atsumu cleared his throat trying to seem unaffected by Sakusa's words.

"Then," he held out a hand "may I?" Sakusa turned his head to the other side, probably in an attempt to hide his blush, before taking his hand.

"I just said you could, didn't I?"

The walk to the train station had been quiet. He still wasn't looking forward to having to say goodbye to Sakusa, but a spark of hope had bloomed in his heart. He hoped he'd see Sakusa soon. Part of him wanted to take back the challenge they'd made and ask him to join the Jackals as soon as he graduated. But he wasn't going to take it back. He wouldn't be Atsumu Miya if he did. And the man walking hand in hand with him wouldn't be Sakusa Kiyoomi if he agreed. Part of the thrill, relied on their competitiveness, and neither of them would trade it for the world.

As they approached the entrance to the train station, Atsumu slowed their steps to a stop and faced Sakusa. He didn't know when he'd see him again but he knew the next time, he wanted to do the things right.

"So" Atsumu started "This is you, I think."

"Yeah." Sakusa said lowering his head.

"Ya know Omi, _when_ ya make it back to Osaka, let me take ya on a second date." At hearing those words, Sakusa raised his head and looked at him with soft eyes before nodding eagerly. It made Atsumu's heart melt at the sight. "Well, only if you can make it, that is" He looked up at him cheekily and watched as Sakusa's eyes went from sweet and soft to full fighting mode.

"Oh, you bet I will Miya." The fire in those black eyes lit a desire in Atsumu's chest. He wouldn't fight it this time, now that Sakusa had made clear that he was okay with physical contact. Atsumu leaned forward and pressed a kiss on Sakusa's cold cheek before whispering in his ear.

"Good luck with that Mr. Future MVP". He turned around. He started walking away before looking back to wave at Sakusa who was holding a hand against the cheek Atsumu had just kissed and standing with his face completely red. It was adorable.

Atsumu couldn't wait to watch the collegiate matches on his computer.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for making Atsumu wet the bed when he was in middle school :( it just sorta happened
> 
> I wrote this for SakuAtsu Fluff Week, so pray for me so I can finish the other wips on time
> 
> I created a new twitter acc so go follow me there @MaokaArt
> 
> Happy Valentine's day! :D


End file.
